casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
God Fist
God Fist is a demigod hero. He has the powers God Hand and Demigod Physiology as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Weaknesses Losing his arm All of God Fist's powers come from his 'God Fist', so should someone remove his arm he would lose access to any of his powers even his status as a demigod would be revoked Walls Due to the original inspiration for this character he has one weird weakness, despite being incredibly powerful he is inexplicably unable to destroy walls of any kind. God Fist is the Arch-Enemy of Mongol, Devil's Vice. God Fist's theme is Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed . Full Powers List God Hand * Divine Element Manipulation ** Banishment ** Binding ** Elemental Healing ** Elemental Manipulation ** Purification ** Summoning deceased, entities of elements, and/or angels. * Divine Attacks * Energy Constructs * Enhanced Combat ** Combat Adaptation ** Combination Attacks ** Critical Impact ** Enhanced Accuracy ** Enhanced Defense ** Enhanced Mauling ** Enhanced Strike ** Enhanced Unarmed Combat ** Weapon Proficiency * Healing ** Cellular Activation ** Curing ** Disease Detection ** Internal Bodily Cleansing ** Limb Reattachment ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Regrowth * Impurity Destruction ** One Hit Kill ** Purification *** Exorcism *** Sanctification ** Smite ** Soul Mutilation *** Soul Destruction * Power Fists ** The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength and speed capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands or move faster than the eye can see. ** Concussive Force ** Earthquake Generation by slamming fist into the ground. ** Enhanced Strike ** Megaton Punch ** Powered Palm ** Pressure Strike ** Propulsive Strike ** Pulse Strike ** Razor Hand ** Shockwave Clap Demigod Physiology * Semi-Immortality * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Durability *** Intravenous Exoskeleton *** Pain Suppression *** Pressure Resistance *** Skin Hardening **** Unbreakable Skin *** Thermal Resistance *** Unbreakable Bones *** Vacuum Adaptation ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Reflexes *** Aim Dodging *** Attack Prediction ** Supernatural Senses *** Supernatural Balance *** Supernatural Detection *** Supernatural Hearing *** Supernatural Smell *** Supernatural Taste *** Supernatural Touch *** Supernatural Vision ** Supernatural Speed (Type I) *** Accelerated Vision *** Accelerated Metabolism *** Accelerated Thought Process *** Acceleration *** G-Force Adaptation *** Juggernaut Momentum *** Mobile Invulnerability *** Unrestricted Movement ** Supernatural Stamina *** Enhanced Mental Stamina *** Overexertion Immunity ** Supernatural Strength *** User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *** Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *** Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *** Shockwave Stomp *** Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *** Supernatural Leap ** Supernatural Regeneration *** Accelerating Regeneration *** Bone Regeneration *** Contaminant Immunity *** Disease Immunity *** Immortality *** Injury Immunity *** Mental Regeneration *** Nerve Regeneration *** Reforming *** Regenerative Durability *** Regrowth *** Pain Suppression *** Self-Sustenance *** Supernatural Condition *** Thermal Resistance Category:Character Category:Super Heroes Category:OP